Avatar: The Last Earthbender
by Grocer Man
Summary: A series of oneshots with one recurring theme: what if the characters switched nations and bending arts? What if Aang was of the Earth Kingdom, which was destroyed by the Water Tribe?
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Last Earthbender

This is a series of oneshots with one recurring theme: the characters are all of their opposite nation and bending art. (Examples: Aang is from the Earth Kingdom, which was destroyed by the Water Tribe, under the command of Sozin.) All characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing but ideas, a computer with internet access, and some clothes on my back. 

_If Zuko Was a Waterbender…_

"My mother left me. My father scarred me and put me in exile. You're the only one besides Uncle that hasn't left me. And for that, I thank you."

And then Zuko hugged his boomerang.

_If Katara Was a Firebender…_

"Aang! Speak to me!" Katara desperately tried to wake the unconscious—maybe dead—Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Katara," said a saddened Hakoda. "He's gone."

Katara stared blankly at Aang's prone body. Tears slowly flowed down her cheek. "No…"

"NOOOOOO!" Sadness turned to anger as Katara charged her fists with lightning, and slammed them into Aang's chest, accompanied by the sound of thunder. Electricity flowed thru Aang's body, somehow healing the injury inflicted by Azula and literally shocking him awake.

Everyone stared quietly at the charred and confused, but clearly alive Aang. Katara finally broke the silence.

"…I _totally _knew that would work," she said as she hugged Aang tightly.

Reviews are welcome, as is constructive critisism. 


	2. Chapter 2

_If Toph Was an Airbender…_

The Dai Li had had to fight a lot of things. Kings, crazy wheat-chewing vigilantes, you name it.

But without a doubt, their worst foe was the little blind girl who wouldn't shut up.

"Wow, you guys really are incompetent. But don't worry, I'm sure you can catch me if you make a group effort!"

Sure, she looked harmless enough, ambling alone in the busy streets of Ba Sing Se, using her glider as a cane…but she looks a lot less docile when she's jumping about, smacking you with miniature cyclones, and making fun of you while doing it.

"Oh, you can't catch one little blind girl? It shouldn't be that hard…I have an arrow pointing right at me…" mocked the girl as she pointed at her forehead tattoo.

_If Azula Were a Waterbender…_

Grinning sadistically, Azula addressed the Kyoshi Warriors. "Now, you fangirls, you're going to tell me where I can find the Avatar or suffer my wrath."

Suki just looked quizzically at her. "You're joking, right?"

Azula was taken aback. Usually people just soil themselves and run in fear when she spoke. "I…beg your pardon?"

Suki chuckled. "Oh, quit playing. Everyone knows how sexist the Water Tribe is. Their girls are strictly healers, and none of them are allowed in the military."

Azula twitched. If she could count the number of times she'd heard this argument… "I'll have you know that I was sent by my father, Chief Ozai, to kill the Avatar…"

Suki paid her no attention, still laughing. "Yeah-ha ha-okay, Princess. And you look _real_ threatening in that Water Tribe armor. That particular shade of blue suits you _so _well."

Slowly but surely, Suki's laughter became infectious, and soon the entire group of warriors was laughing at Azula's expense.

"I think you look very threatening, Azula."

"Thank you, Ty Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

_If Appa were a Badgermole…_

"And to get us to the Fire Nation capital," announced Aang, "we'll use Appa!"

Katara and Sokka gawped at the hulking badgermole, which simply grunted in response. "Um, Aang?" said Katara.

"Yes, Katara?"

"We could try something else…we could buy a boat, or get a sky bison from the Air Nomads, or—"

"No, it'll be fine. Appa will dig us tunnels, which we can use as shelter and a traveling route."

"What'll we do when we get to the ocean, then?" asked Sokka.

No one had a good answer to that.

_If Zuko Was a Waterbender…Again_

The Dragon of the South, General Iroh was directing the loading of his nephew's ship.

"Alright men, load up! Take the tea to the kitchen! And careful with the sungi horn, it's more fragile then you think! We learned that the hard way last Music Night!"

"Uncle, are we ready to leave harbor?"

Iroh turned to face Zuko. "Yes, nephew. The men are aboard and your boomerang is in your quarters…_by the spirits, what happened to your face?!"_

Iroh gawked at his nephew, proudly wearing Water Tribe armor and clutching his boomerang tightly as always…but now without his scar.

"Oasis water." Zuko calmly explained.

Iroh continued gaping until he caught on, and proceeded to laugh hysterically.

Back at the North Pole, Chief Ozai was fuming, and Azula wasn't helping matters.

"Scarring one of the best healers in the history of the Water Tribe…not one of your better thought-out punishments, Father."


	4. Chapter 4

_If Sokka Was From the Fire Nation…_

"Yes, Sokka, the Fire Lord is very impressed. Single-handedly taking the Avatar through enemy territory all the way to the Fire Nation Capital…impressive feat for someone your age."

Sokka, inwardly beaming with pride, was walking through the Fire Nation Palace with Admiral Bato.

"He was so impressed, in fact," continued Bato, "that he decided to put you in charge of one of our zeppelins."

Sokka's previous expression was replaced by on of confusion. "What's a zeppelin?"

Bato gestured out the nearby window. "_That's _a zeppelin."

The gigantic war blimp could be seen clearly out the window, circling above the Fire Nation capital. Various cannons could be seen at the bottom compartments, ready to defend the Fire Nation from invaders at a moments notice.

Bato turned to his young charge. "Well, Luitenant? What do you think?"

Sokka continued staring out the window for a while jaw agape. Finally, he said, "I…I think I want to be alone for a while."

Bato chuckled and left the boy to inspect his new "toy."

"By the way," he called over his shoulder, "Princess Yue called. She wants to see you tonight. Look sharp!"

_If Aang was an Earthbender…well, he technically is an Earthbender…okay, so If Aang Was From the Earth Kingdom…_

On the captured Water Tribe ship, Aang was being comforted by Katara.

"Aang, are you sure you're okay? We can have another therapy session if you want…" Katara casually sparked some lightning in her hands.

"NO! I mean, no thanks Katara." Aang said. "I'll be fine."

Katara shrugged. "If you say so," she said. She watched as Aang lay down on the cot to sleep, then went up to the ship deck.

There, Sokka asked his sister, "Are you going to tell him, or just wait till he finds out?"

Katara glared at her brother. "No, Sokka, I'm not going to tell him you and Toph _shaved him bald _while he was out, that's yourjob!"


End file.
